dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Thief and the Tinderbox/@comment-27149468-20160726221528
OK GUYS so as soon as I got to the tinderbox game, I recognized the story, so i got out my big book of hans christian anderson stories and read it.Because you know Im a fairytale efficianato who has read almost all of HCA and grimm tales. so heres how it REALLY goes Poor soilder comes acroos poor old woman, old woman tells soilder to go into a old tree, LIKE THE ONE AT THE BEGINING and to fill his pockets with money. behind one door there is a dog with eyes the size of saucers, lots of copper pieces, and to get rid of the dog , he can use her blue checkered apron, 2nd door has a dog with eyes the size of wheel mill things, silver pieces are all over the place and the checkered apron thing still applies. 3rd door there is a dog with eyes the size of towers, gold pieces , the checkered apron thing as well. all she asks in return is an old tinderbox. solider goes down there puts all the dogs in the checkered apron, and first fills his pockets with copper, then replaced it with silver, then replaces it with gold. hes about to go up when he remembers the tinder box and gets it. when he asks the old lady what its for she refuses to tell him and as a result he does what any other human being would do. he cuts he head off. anyway, now hes rich and does rich guy stuff, and then he uses up his money and is in a dark hole where he remembers the tinder box and so he lights it for the light. the dog with saucer eyes appears and does what ever he says instantly. so if you light it one, copper dog, twice, silver dog, trice, gold dog. anyway he hears of a princess in a tower (we know how that works) and people say shes really preey so he wishes to see her. when the dog brings her to him--She's asleep--he thinks shes so pretty that he kisses her. next morning princess talks of a weird dream, parents think it wasnt just a dream, so they leave a maid person thing in the room with her, the next night, same thing happens, maid follows the dog and marks the house with chalk that the dog went into. the dog noticing said chalk when he comes back, marks all the houses with chalk. so next night, the queen puts sand bag with holes on the princess in her sleep to leave a trail, and bada bing bada boom, they catch the soilder. So the soilder is put in prison and sentenanced to the gallows. though he doesnt have his tinder box, he tells a boy to run to his home and get it in exchange for pay. boy brings back the tinderbox.then he was rushed to the gallows, and as he was about to be hanged, he asked as his last wish to smoke a pipe, the kind agreed and he lit the tinderbox instead. he struck it 3 times, and all 3 dogs appeared. soilder asks to be saved, the dogs throw the judges and all the council and even the king and queen so high, that when they hit the ground, they were just bits. the other soilders rushed to the soulders and asked him to be kind. so he became king and the princess became queen willingly, and their wedding lasted a whole week. the end. heres the wikia page for it here if you want the plot in less of a very summarized way. but yeah, its a Hans Chrisian Anderson tale JUST LIKE THE SNOW QUEEN IS. thats probably why they picked it instead of aladdin. it just matches better. and as for the man instead of dogs, I could see that being the soilder maybe? they might have tried the dogs but it just didnt work out. I mean, how would that work for the story? it would be a little awkward if it were dogs instead of a man in the game. don't know where Astro is by the way. I do know shes dealing with some family stuff, and her moniters broken so... yeah.... keep her in your thoughts.